13 Reapers
Only recently did I discover a platform for the paranormal. This usually wouldn't be odd, but this one was different. This encouraged me to tell my own tale. Hello, my name is REDACTED, this is a journal, of sorts. However, you can call me Oni. If you get on my bad side, you can call me 13. You may have thought I'm some human, you'd be wrong. I once was, but then I died, I couldn't move on. I still had business to do, you know, taking down a cult, the usual. However, once I had my revenge, there wasn't anything left for me. I was left to wander, and wander, and wander, until one day, I gathered twelve others, and we learned what we could do as a team. We became known as the Reapers. Twelve, my best friend and most loyal follower, betrayed me, she stabbed me with her twisted dagger, rude, I know. I was able to get help, however, from one I won't disclose. Thus, we're here. With a rare, mostly intact story. 12 managed to turn everyone against me, turn me into a monster, but they themselves became the monsters instead. I sewed havoc wherever I went. With my scythe I hunted down each and everyone of them, they say that's how my wings went from black to crimson. Since then, I've hunted down anyone like me. You better hope you sort out all your regrets, or I will do them for you. It's been hundreds of years, yet I roam with my purpose, in my own shadow realm, no one can see me, no one can touch me, save for REDACTED. You probably know him, maybe you've even encountered him, he makes I'm in check. Because even if now I'm stable, I could possibly be the most dangerous thing to ever walk the planet. After all, I am Death. I'm the Reaper, the only one left. People still can hear my haunting whisper and smell my dead presence. Part the Second. I've long since wondered why humanity strives to continue living amongst their traitors they call siblings. Do you know how I died? I was a striking young lad of 16, I had a friend named Pearl, striking young girl my own age. We were hiking in the forest, when those cold hearts captured us. They forced us to do many things. They forced us to run across spikes, or tie our own nooses, or to go so far as to even force us to do unpleasantries to each other. In the end, Pearl begged me to let her go. With much reluctance, I did so, a quick break of her neck. She didn't deserve to suffer the terrible fate that awaited me. They forgot the noose. The forgot the poison in the vases. They forgot the spikes, the knives, the nails. The took out the one thing they thought could drive me insane. They drove me thirsty and hungry. I was almost dead when they threw her body at me. They wanted to break me, to see me eat her. I wouldn't and couldn't. They got me healthy and then tortured to death over three weeks. No one found my body. My bones lay in a ditch, in a vast forest, by a forgotten puritan house. It's probably no more by now. My grave in empty, now here I am, taking out those like me, and gracing those with a sudden death to those to who are in a similar situation as I, just to grace them from their torture. Part the Third. I recognize this might be hard for some to read. I'm trying to be more human despite my nature to kill. I hear the voice every day. It taunts me, however, I hear Pearl's voice as well, and I yearn the day someone finally puts me down. Until that day, however, it is my duty to balance this world. I'm not good, but I sure am not bad. I'm completely neutral, for every death, I search for the one who made me this way, so I can break this curse of mine. Part the Last. I found him. I found the one who made me this way. I shall let you read for yourself how it went. I found him, an old mockery of a man, only alive by sucking the life from others. His name was fitting to his deeds, Cain Chillingslife. He could see me, only the second able to do so. He grinned, he knew who I was, who I am. He told me he made the cult that slaughtered me, inside and out. I told him I didn't care, I was simply giving justice. He died a villain's death, backed right off a cliff, yet he thought he had won. He had no regrets. I heard it was a beautiful day to be burning in Hell. I took in a deep breath, and walked away. Something inside me left, my vengeance was gone. All that was left, was to soldier on. I've decided to hunt down the monsters that plague humanity know. A monster who hunts other monsters. While I haven't yet been able to get to all the ones most notorious posted here, you can bet I will eventually. I will make sure they see me. Demons, monsters, ethereal beings, aliens, cryptids, none will dodge my blade. One of them will get me one day, I know. To sincerely help protect you, my friends, I leave you one last thing. Even in desperation, determination and hope is humanities' best quality. Be sure to use it, and to improvise and innovate. Anything can die. Sincerely, ~Oni. P.S. I'll be around for a while. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:OCs Category:English Class Failure Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY!